


My Boyfriend, Who Lives In Canada

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [10]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, akificlets, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  Teen Wolf/Mean Girls - Greenburg/Glenn Coco</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend, Who Lives In Canada

Greenburg got a lot of shit for having a boyfriend in another state. If one more asshole hummed the tune of 'my girlfriend, who lives in Canada,' he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

He poked his econ homework half-heartedly, waiting for the little skype icon to go green. He had no idea why he was even taking econ anymore - it was pretty obvious what the coach thought of him. Shit, he'd even put that crazy Stilinski kid on the field before him, even though he'd never missed a practice and Stiles treated training as something he'd show up to if there was nothing else on.

A tiny ding broke him out of his brewing bad mood. He clicked the connect button. "Hey, gorgeous," he said to the slightly pixellated face on the other end. "How was your day?"

Glenn grinned back, blowing a kiss. "Crazy. The girls rioted."

Greenburg laughed through Glenn's story, only half-believing him. "You realize you should have taken pics, man."

Glenn snorted. "I am a scholar and a gentleman, love," he said. "Besides, they were fucking scary. I hid in the closet, bad metaphor be damned. How was your day?"

Greenburg scowled. "Fewer school-wide catfights and more asshole coach," he said.

Glenn sighed. "Sweetheart, I know you love lacrosse, but is it worth it?"

"My dad was the team star, I can't quit the team," he murmured. They'd had this conversation a thousand times before.

The line was silent for a moment. "Four more weeks," Glenn reminded him hopefully. "Then I can give you the hug I want to give you right now in person."

Greenburg smiled, and blew a kiss back. Long-distance relationships sucked, but for Glenn, he was willing to make it work.


End file.
